The Only One
by tkygrl14
Summary: A new girl comes to town and Scott becomes friends with her but she hiding the real her and the more he finds out about her the more he falls for her. Scott/OC
1. New Girl

**This is a new story I just wanted to see how it will go. I used the same name from my recent story because i just love it c: **

**Summary: Scott meets a girl who hides who she really is but the more he finds out the more he falls for her.**

* * *

><p>I rode my bike to Derek's house so he can help me control my anger. When I arrived I saw blue Camaro in front of the house I didn't recognize. But it was the unusual smell that stopped me. It drew me in, it made me want to find out where it is coming from so I continued walking until I was stopped by Derek walking out of the house. "Why are here?" he asked. I shook my head to get out of my trance. "Uh, I came here so you can help me control this wolf thing," I said but I wasn't looking at him I was looking past him to see what the smell is coming from. He steps to the side to block my view of the inside of his house. "Right now isn't the right time. Come back next week, I'm busy," he said. "What are you hiding? Because you told me to come and here I am," He growled. "Go. Home,". I sighed and turned around. I heard him walk back inside so I turned around but the door was already shut. I grabbed my bike and listened closely. I heard two heartbeats in the house. So it isn't something he is hiding, it's someone.<p>

I rode home and saw Stiles' jeep in the driveway. I got off my bike and walked into my house and up to my room. I opened my door to see Stiles looking through books about werewolves. "Hey Scott did Derek give you some werewolf tips on how control your awesome ability?" he asked. I shook my head. "No, he said he was busy,". Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Busy?" I nodded. "With what? He's Derek all he does is sit in a house all day alone,". I chuckled. "He wasn't alone this time. I heard another heartbeat and a different smell,". His jaw fell open. "How does a loner get a girl and I'm still single!" he exclaimed. "It could've been a friend. Don't jump to conclusions because if you ask him he will go after me for telling you a lie and I like living," I said.

He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Yeah whatever you say. See you in school," he said and walked out of my room to his jeep. I sat down on my bed and thought about Allison. I can't keep lying to her but her dad is a hunter. I sighed and fell back and closed my eyes. Later on sleep took over.

I met up with Stiles at the front of the school and walked inside. "Did you do the essay for English?" he asked. I stopped and cussed. "No I got distracted,". He scrunched his eyebrows. "Distracted?" he asked. "Just stuff," I said before he asked more questions. We walked in class and sat down. The teacher walked in. "Alright settle down class," he demanded but the class still talked. "Shut up!" he shouted. That silenced the room. "We have a new student today she'll be in here just second please treat her with respect,". I heard footsteps walking down the hall to the classroom and I looked up when the she walked in. There were a couple of giggles and snickers. She wasn't an Allison that's for sure…not even a Lydia. She had brown hair with a rust tone that was tied in a bun, tan skin, full lip, huge thick glasses that made her eyes hard to see, button up shirt that was kind of big and a long denim skirt.

"She needs a serious makeover," someone whispered. "I don't think a makeover can fix her," another giggled. I felt bad for her since everyone was making fun of how she looks. I breathed in and the smell from yesterday came back to me. The smell was even stronger and it was like the best scent I ever came across. "Everyone this is Jade Lupa," the teacher introduced. She gave a small smile and walked to her seat which was next to me.

"Hello, I'm Scott," I introduced. "Jade, but I guess you already know that," she said smirking. I could see eyes a little and they were a blue color. Her voice was so beautiful. Wait what am I thinking…..Allison, yes beautiful. She kept her head down in her book the whole class and when the bell rang, she quickly got up gracefully and walked out of the class. I got up and turned around to Stiles. "Damn, she is going to have a hell of a year," he said. I shook my head and walked with him to lunch where I saw Allison sitting with Lydia and Jackson so I sat there when I got my lunch. I smiled at her and was about to kiss her until she turned around. "Is that the new girl?" she asked. I turned around and saw Jade sitting alone. Jackson laughed. "Another freak and I thought Stiles was bad," he said. Stiles looked at him in annoyance. "All she needs is better clothes and lose the glasses then she is fine," Lydia said.

I started to get frustrated on how they were bashing her. "If she wants to dress like that then let her, it's her choice now just leave her alone" I defended. Everyone looked at me in silence. "She's looking over here," Stiles whispered. I turned back around and she was staring at me in confusion. She got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

When lunch was over the day went by fast and I was outside with Stiles. "I wonder where she went," Stiles said. I shrugged and grabbed my bike. "See you later," I said and rode home.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Tell me what you think and do u want me to continue :]<strong>


	2. Only Jade Was On My Mind

**Chapter 2 is here! **

**A/N I own nothing except for Jade c:**

* * *

><p>The whole week was a blur except for getting to know Jade more. She is the sweetest girl I've ever met. We've hung out at times but it wasn't around many people but that was her choice. I asked her to take off her glasses but she would just say no and change the subject. Sometimes I think she is hiding something but I don't know what. Also I ditched her a few times but I hope she understands, it was just everyone asking why I even talked to her.<p>

It was a Friday and I met up with Stiles as always in front of the school. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and I smiled. I turned around and it was Allison. She smiled at me. "How are you?" she asked. "I'm good but now I'm great," I said and lower down so I can kiss her but Stiles cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes and turned to him with Allison next to me. "Can you two suck each other's' faces off later, we're going to be late," he said.

"I'll see you later," she said and walked off. Stiles and I walked to class and sat down. The bell rang and Jade wasn't here, that was odd. The class started but I didn't listen that much. When the bell rang I got up with Stiles and we walked to lunch. I saw Jade and smiled a little but she was sitting by herself. She looked up and waved my hand for her to come sit with us. "Are you serious?" Jackson asked in disgust. "Yeah, she's always alone so might as well be nice," I said. She sat down next to Stiles. "Hello I'm Jade," she introduced with a smile. "I'm Allison nice to meet you," "Hi I'm Lydia," "The awesome Stiles" She giggled. Jackson just looked at her. "Who said you can sit here?" he asked. "Scott did," she said.

Lydia looked at Jackson. "Babe, be nice" she said. He rolled his eyes. "So we are planning to go on a double date, Lydia and I, and you and Allison" he said to me. "What about Stiles? Maybe all of us can just hang out," I offered. Jackson scoffed. "No Jade this time?" he asked sarcastically. She looked at him and then me. "Uh, she usually don't like being around that many people…right?" I looked at Jade and she raised an eyebrow. "If you don't want me to go then just say it Scott," she said. I didn't say anything. She smiled but it wasn't a nice one. "Thank you for actually growing a pair and tell me you don't want to be around me then just ditch me five times without telling me," she said harshly and got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

I got up and chased after. "Jade wait!" I shouted but she just walked faster. I stopped when she stopped at a blue Camaro in the parking lot but I accidently bumped into her and her glasses fell on the ground, so did her hair pin. Her hair flowed down her back and she turned around. My eyes widen. Is this Jade? She was beautiful….wait no beautiful is an understatement. Her eyes were blue and I can get lost in them forever. And her long straight hair just made it even better.

"Scott, leave me alone," she said and got in the car and drove off. I stood there stunned, she's the person that was in Derek's house and they aren't together so that's good. Wait, why am I even worrying about who she is with I have Allison. But Allison isn't on my mind at the moment. Only Jade.

I walked back inside the school where Stiles was waiting for me. "So what happened? Got slapped, yelled at, ignored?" he ramble on but I stopped him. "No, she just said leave me alone," I said sadly. I sighed and patted my back. "You'll get over it. Just wait until Monday to see her and maybe she'll forgive you. She always do," he said to cheer me up. I shook my head. "She looked serious Stiles,"

We started walking to class. "Then talk to her. I'm sure you have her number," he grinned. "I'll just go to Derek's house after school. You want to come?" I asked. He shrugged. "Sure even though he really does scare me," he shuddered. I scoffed and sat down at my desk. Allison sat behind me and leaned toward me. "So, what happened?" she asked. "Nothing," I lied without making eye contact. She nodded and paid attention to the teacher.

My mind was too distracted to even listen. When the bell rang I quickly got up and walked outside. Stiles was in his Jeep waiting so I got in and he drove to Derek's house. He stopped and we got out of the car. I saw Jade's Camaro only. "I'll just wait here," Stiles said. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the porch and knocked on the door.

The door opened and it was Jade the person I was looking forward into to seeing. I'm guessing the clothes she wore to school was a disguise too because what she was wearing now was way different, in a good way. I heard someone run up behind me, of course it was Stiles. "Who's this Scott?" he asked almost drooling over her. "Jade Lupa," I said. She smiled at Stiles. "Hey, Stiles," she said and batted her eyes. "H-h-hi Jade," he stuttered.

She laughed then stopped and looked at me. "What is it Scott?" she asked. "I came here to say I'm sorry for being a jerk to you. It was just everyone asking me why I hung out with you and I didn't want them to keep bashing you so I just hung out with them instead," I explained. She crossed her arms. "So basically you're saying you didn't want to get made fun of too for being with someone like me," she said.

I didn't nod or deny because she was right. "I would never ditch you," Stiles randomly said. "I know you wouldn't Stiles," she said with a grin. I'm guessing Stiles making a fool out of himself amuses her. "You two should go Derek would be here soon and I'm going out," she warned while closing the door behind her and walking to her car. I couldn't help but check her out. The view was gone when she turned around. "I'll you guys on Monday," she said and got in her car. She drove off leaving dirt clouds.

We walked back to the Jeep and got in. Stiles sighed and looked at me. "You checked her out also did you?" he asked. "Yup," I said quickly. He smirked. "She wants you," he said. I shook my head. "Not even close," I said and he drove off. I do know I want her. Her scent was still strong so I was planning on following her tonight. Does that make me a stalker? I hope not.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Be Myself Around You

**A/N: I own nothing except for Jade and i have pics of Jade on my profile!**

* * *

><p>When Stiles left my house I sneaked out of my window and grabbed my bike. I followed Jade's scent and it went on for 30 minutes until it stopped at some house. I overheard many voices but the one that stood out was Jade's.<p>

"I don't know where he is but I'm trying. There are so many killings that keep coming up and it's hard to keep up with them," she said to someone.

"Try harder. He killed mom, remember that Jade," a women said to her.

I walked closer but a leaf crunched under my shoe. It got quiet and the door opened. I got on my bike quickly and started pedaling as fast as I could. A bright light shined behind me and I knew it was Jade's car. I stopped when she slowed down and halted next to me. She got out of the car and walked up to me.

"You followed me?" she shouted.

"I- I was curious," I said since it was the only excuse I could think of.

She rolled her eyes. "A little too curious Scott,"

"Sorry," I apologized.

She gave me a small smile. "It's fine, now get in."

She walked to the driver's side and looked at me.

"Well?"

I got in and so did she. She drove off and it was awkwardly silent.

"What did you hear?" she asked.

"Uh, just something about finding someone because he killed your mom,"

She nodded and slowed down when we arrived at my house.

"Thanks for the ride," I said.

She grinned. "No problem. Good night Scott."

I smiled and got out of the car. I turned around to her.

"Hey, remember we planned to hang out tomorrow. You can't change it."

She scoffed. "Someone is bossy"

I smirked. "No, I just want to have a good time."

"Good night Scott." She drove off with a smile on her face.

I walked inside and up to my room. I took a shower and went to bed thinking about Jade.

I woke up to the sound of a car outside. I sat up and looked out my window to see a blue Camaro. Jade. All of sudden my bedroom door open and there she was.

"Get up. Unless you have an excuse to not come," she said grinning.

"Hey! Can't you knock?" It felt weird just being in my boxers with a girl in my room.

"I did. Two times and you didn't answer so I came up."

I sighed and got up and quickly walked to the bathroom.

"Nice abs" she giggled and heard her walk downstairs.

I rolled my eyes and got ready. When I was finished I walked down to the living room where she sat.

"Finally" she got up and walked to her car and I followed.

When we got in I looked at her. "So, where are we going?"

She drove off and smiled. "Somewhere calming,"

The ride was silent but it wasn't weird. I looked out the window and saw a small waterfall. The car stopped.

"I'm going to show you a place a personally love," she said and got out.

I stepped out the car and followed her. We sat down on the grass that was only a foot away from the waterfall so there was mist of water from it.

"I know that you're a werewolf Scott."

I looked at her shocked.

"How?"

She laughed. "Derek told me,"

"And you're not afraid or disgusted?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I was raised around them. It's normal,"

"What do you mean?"

"Uh…. Stories and stuff like that,"

I nodded but her face looked like she wasn't telling the truth, I just left it alone. The whole day we were there talking about random things and our past. It felt so good to be myself and not hide or lie all the time. It got dark and Jade stopped talking and looked behind.

"It's getting really late lets go," she said getting up and pulling me up to.

She grabbed my hand and we walked quickly to her car and got in.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

She nodded and drove off. She was definitely speeding and her heart was beating faster than it was supposed to beat. She stopped at my house.

"Bye Scott,"

"Later," I said getting out and closed the door. She left and I walked in my house smiling that I had a good time but I was concerned about Jade. She looked like she saw a ghost back there. I got ready for bed and fell asleep.

The next morning was pretty boring until Stiles came over. He walked in my room while I was doing an essay.

"Sup Scott"

"Hey!"

He looked at me like I had two heads.

"Someone is very happy today"

I shrugged.

"What did you do yesterday, hang out with Allison?"

"No, actually I hung out with Jade all day,"

He jumped up from my computer chair.

"Wait what? Dude you do know you have a girlfriend right?"

"Yeah, Jade and I are just friends."

"Sure, for now."

I scoffed. "We just talked."

"Really? Jade is so fucking hot and all you did was talk to her? Not even a hug?"

I shook my head.

"Damn you suck!" he said laughing.

The rest of the day Stiles and I were talking about wolves, Lydia, Allison, and Jade. Mostly about the Alpha.

I met Stiles outside of the school as usual and also Allison who I kissed on the forehead. I heard the sound of Jade's Camaro drive in the parking lot and stop. I wonder if she is going to dress in her disguise. Jackson and Lydia walked up to us to say hey to us. I saw Jade get out of her car and walk up to us.

"Hey guys!" she said smiling.

Jackson's mouth was open.

"Who are you?" Lydia asked.

Jade laughed. "Jade of course!"

"Jade, I'm sorry for when I was being rude and mean I didn't mean any of it," Jackson rambled.

"I get it," Jade interrupted quietly. "I have to get to class,"

She walked in the school and Stiles looked at Lydia.

"So, does she still need to makeover?"

I laughed and Lydia walked off with Jackson. We all walked to class and I sat in my seat next to Jade.

"I don't think we should hang out like we do anymore," she said.

"Why?" I said sad.

"I see the way Allison looks at me. She isn't so thrilled about it,"

I sighed. "But we're just friends,"

"To her I'm just someone in the way,"

"Well you're not, you're a good friend who I can be myself around,"

She smiled a little. "Thanks,"

The teacher silenced us and the rest of the class was boring.

**Jade POV**

I walked out of the class and I skipped lunch to go to Derek's house. When I arrived he walked out.

"Hey," I greeted.

"I think I know who the alpha is,"

"Who?"

"Scott's boss at the veterinary,"

"Are you sure?"

"No, but we'll see,"

"I have to get back to school I'll see you later," I said and got in my car and drove to school.

The rest of the day was a blur until the last bell rang. I quickly walked outside avoiding people who wanted to talk to me and got in my car. I drove to Derek's house and waited for him next to his car. He walked out with his usual leather jacket and we got in.

He stopped at the veterinary.

"Stay here," he said and got out.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I saw Scott walk in there 5 minutes later. I blocked out their voices and played a game on my phone. The door opened and there was a guy tied up. My eyes widen when Derek threw him in the back seat.

"What the hell Derek!"

He didn't say anything and drove to the school. Stiles and Scott were behind us. When we arrived we all got out and Stiles and Scott went into the school so he can attract the alpha. There was this awful noise on the intercom. I snickered.

"You got to be kidding me," Derek said.

All a sudden there was this loud howl. "Not bad,"

They walked out.

"How was it?" Scott asked.

"Good but I think you woke up the whole town," I said.

"Uh, guys where's the vet?" Stiles asked and we turned around to the backseat which was now empty.

All a sudden there was this huge creature behind Derek and he dug his claws into his back causing him to spit out blood.

"Derek!" I yelled trying to help but Scott pulled me behind him.

It was the alpha. He threw Derek's motionless body on the ground and Scott grabbed my hand and we ran into the school.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

"Of course not the blood pouring out of his mouth is normal," Stiles said sarcastically.

I glared at him and he back away.

"Great now we're trapped in this school," I said and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter you'll find out what Jade really is!<strong>


	4. Night School

**A/n: i own nothing except for Jade**

* * *

><p><strong>Scott POV<strong>

We ran in the locker room trying to avoid the alpha. I saw the door handle moving and Stiles quickly in a locker. Jade rolled her eyes and went in one too and so did I. I heard footsteps and I stayed quiet. Someone pulled Stiles and I out of the locker. Jade came out to see what happened. It was the janitor.

"What are you three doing here!" he said and pushed us out of the locker room.

"Wait no!" I said but he was pulled back and the door shut.

He started screaming and I tried to open the door but Stiles pulled me away and we ran.

I saw a door and pushed it but it wouldn't open. I pushed harder and saw that a dumpster was in front of it.

"It's a dumpster," I said.

Stiles pushed harder trying to open it but he wasn't getting anywhere. Jade stopped him.

"Dude you're hurting yourself more than the door," she said.

We started walking.

"I don't want to die in school," he said.

"You're not calm down," I said and we stopped and looked out the window.

We saw the alpha on the roof and he came running towards us. No one hesitated and started running through a door. Stiles closed it and I helped him push a desk against it. He climbed on it to see in the little window.

"Stiles he might see you," I said.

"Look, I'm not scared of him,"

The alpha bang against the door and he quickly got off. Jade smirked.

"It doesn't matter because we're in here and he's out there," he said. But right when he said that we heard the alpha in the ceiling coming towards us.

"Nice one Stiles," Jade said as we started running again. We stopped at the commons and then we heard a phone ring.

"Whose phone is that?" Jade asked.

"I recognize that ringtone…. it's Allison's phone," I said.

Stiles called her.

"Where are you?... Meet us in the commons …..Just go!" he hung up.

She arrived and hugged me then looked at Jade. "What are you doing here?" she asked but she didn't ask nicely.

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Because I can," she said.

Lydia and Jackson walked up.

"You two are here!" I said.

"You texted me," Allison said.

"No I didn't," I said.

There was noise from upstairs.

"We should start running," Stiles said and that's what we did.

Allison grabbed my hand and we ran to the cafeteria and Jackson and I blocked the door with anything.

"Guys," Stiles said but we all ignored.

"HELLO!" he shouted and we all stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah you guys block the door, awesome. But what about the 20 feet tall wall of windows.

I sighed.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on," Allison said.

I walked away from her and tried to think of some excuse.

"Somebody killed the janitor," Stiles said.

"What?" Lydia asked in fear.

"What is he talking about is this a joke?" Allison asked.

"Who is it?" Jackson asked.

I didn't answer.

"Scott!" Allison said.

"It was Derek," I blurted out.

Stiles and Jade looked at me but Jade looked at me like I was crazy.

"All of them?" Allison asked.

"Yes, it was Derek the whole time,"

The alpha tried to get in and I looked around for a way to escape.

"The stairs," Stiles said.

"But we're going higher," Jackson said.

"Better than here," he said and we all ran upstairs into the science room.

Jade, Stiles and I went to the side so the rest won't hear us.

"Nice save by throwing Derek under the bus," Jade said

"I'm sorry I panicked," I said.

I looked at the door.

"There's our escape," I said.

"Yeah but it's locked," Stiles said

"The janitor has the keys," Jade said.

"You mean his body has the keys," Stiles said.

"I have to go get them," I said.

"You can't go alone Scott," Jade said.

Allison walked up to me because she overheard the last part.

"Don't go please and your unarmed," she said.

"There are chemicals in here to create a molotov cocktail," Lydia said.

"Alright that's fine," I said.

She mixed the chemicals together with Jackson and handed me it when it was done.

"Scott wait, please don't go please," Allison said on the edge of tears.

"I have to I'll be back," I said and walked out.

I went to the gym and in between the bleachers where I saw the body. I reached for the keys but all of sudden the bleachers started closing in. I quickly grabbed them and ran out. The alpha was a couple of feet away from and then he started charging at me full speed. I threw the mixture at him but nothing happened. I tried to run but he threw me across the floor and held me down. He howled extremely loud and I felt myself changing.

**Jade POV**

I heard a loud howl and I held myself back so I won't change but Jackson started screaming in pain. I saw a mark on the back of his neck. Derek. I knew Scott was changing and he wouldn't be able to control hisself so I walked out of the room quickly.

"Stay in the room," I said to them.

"You'll get yourself killed," Stiles said.

"I won't okay? I promise."

I heard a growl and saw Scott in his wolf form. I ran and he followed. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and pushed him against the wall.

"Scott listen to me. This isn't you, snap out of it please," I begged looking in his eyes.

He pressed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. His face started changing back to normal.

"Jade," he said and held my hand.

It felt so right but it was wrong, he had Allison.

**Scott POV**

All these images and memories of Jade flashed in my mind. I finally realized that I have to be more than friends with her. I held her hand and it was perfect. I opened my eyes and stared in her ocean irises.

"Thank you," I said.

She smiled. "You're welcome,"

I leaned in to kiss her but she hung her head down.

"No, not right Scott," she said.

We heard sirens and walked outside.

* * *

><p>After being questioned by the cops I walked up to Allison.<p>

"Hey, I'll call you tonight," i said.

She shook her head.

"You've lied to me about everything Scott, just don't call me," she said and went in her dad's car.

I sighed. Stiles walked up to me.

"Hey man, do you know what the alpha wants?" he asked.

"He wants me in his pack, but first he want me to get rid of my old pack."

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes, you, Jade, Allison, Jackson and Lydia. But there's something worst,"

"What Scott? What can be worst than that!"

"Back there I wanted to do it,"

He looked at me like I was monster. Jade walked up to us. Stiles hugged her. She laughed.

"I promised you I wouldn't die," she said laughing then she easily pulled away.

"I have to go, see you two tomorrow," she said and walked in the woods. Strange.

Stiles looked at where Jade disappeared.

"Scott what is Jade's last name again?" he asked.

"Lupa, why?" I asked confused.

"I've seen that name before," he said and ran to his dad cruiser and opened the laptop that was in the passenger seat. He started typing like a mad man.

"Dude what are you doing?"

"Uh, I think you want to look at this," he said.

I looked at the screen and it was a page about wolves. Then there was an Italian legend about lupas and in parentheses it was translated in English and it said…..She-wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	5. Full Moon

**A/N: i own nothing but jade!**

* * *

><p><strong>Scott POV<strong>

It all made sense now. How she knew I was a werewolf, her smell, everything. I stood outside of the school waiting for Jade. Stiles walked up to me.

"Hey, guess what today is," he said.

I looked at him and shrugged.

"Full moon, so be extra careful. Because after what happened with those two guys last night you need to control your anger,"

The bell rang and still no Jade so I walked to class and saw Allison. I didn't even try and just sat down. There was a test and I couldn't even concentrate. The questions started changing to what I was dealing with. I couldn't take it anymore and I just walked out.

**Jade POV**

I walked in school late and I saw Stiles. A teacher told him to get back in class.

"Find Scott," he mouthed to me and walked back in class.

I walked around and I saw his backpack. I picked it up and walked in the boy's locker room.

"Scott?" I called.

I heard water running so I walked to the showers and saw Scott there.

"Oh my god," I gasped.

"I can't breathe," he said and I looked in his backpack for his inhaler. I threw it to him.

"I had an asthma attack?"

"No, panic attack," I said.

He slowly walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ew, you're wet," I said grinning.

He chuckled and pulled me closer. I yelped and tried to pull away but he just kept holding me while laughing. We both kept laughing as I tried to pull away and then we just stopped and looked at each other. He leaned in but then I remember the full moon. It was just lust. I pushed him away.

"See you later," I said and quickly walked out.

* * *

><p>I stayed after to watch lacrosse practice. I walked out and saw Stiles.<p>

"Hey, where's Scott?" I asked.

"Oh, he went to talk to Lydia for me," he said smiling.

I smiled back.

"He is such a good friend," I said and sat down at the bleachers.

"Lupa! What are you doing here?" the coach yelled.

"Just supporting the best team in Cali!" I yelled back and giggled.

He shook his head got back to coaching. I saw Scott and he was up. He got knocked down but then he got back up and wanted to go again.

"Oh no," I muttered.

He knocked Danny out and I ran down to see if he was ok. I walked up to Scott.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I was playing the game of course," he said.

"But you hurt Danny, everyone likes Danny," Stiles said.

I saw Lydia run up.

"Where's your lipstick?" Jackson asked her.

"What?" she answered.

"Your lips," he said.

I looked at Scott and so did Stiles. I didn't say anything and walked away.

"You fucked up, big time," I heard Stiles tell Scott.

I shook my head and got in my car and drove to Derek's house. I got out and was welcomed by him walking out of his house completely fine.

"Hey Derek," I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"Something is wrong. I can see it on your face,"

"Nothing!" I shouted and walked past him to go in the house.

"Scott?" he guessed and I stopped.

"What?"

"Is it Scott?" he asked.

I sighed. "It's the full moon, he isn't his self"

"I think you should keep an eye on him. You're the only one who can calm him,"

I walked in the kitchen and got on my laptop to research more about the random killings in town.

Time was passing by quickly and my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller id. Stiles?

"Hello?"

"Jade, can you please find Scott?"

"Where is he?"

"Well, I handcuffed him to his heater and then he started going nuts then he escaped,"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Alright I got it," I said and hung up. I walked out of the house into the woods listening to every noise I can hear. I stopped when I heard Allison and Jackson's voice. I ran to where they were but made sure they couldn't see me. All of a sudden Scott jumped on top of the car. I quickly pulled him off and we started rolling further in the forest. He growled and pushed me away but I put him in headlock.

"Stop Scott!" I shouted and he pinned me to the ground but the anger in his eyes changed to something different. He rested his hand on my cheek but before he could lean in I pushed him off and got up. His face turned back to normal.

I felt my teeth sharpening but I controlled myself.

"Your eyes," he said.

I nodded. "Yeah they turn crazy blue,"

"So, you're a werewolf,"

"Last time I checked," I said and helped him up.

"Thank you, again,"

I shrugged. "No problem. Just be careful,"

He nodded and I walked with him to his house. His mom was home so she opened the door before we even walked up to it.

"Scott! Where have you been?" she shouted.

"We were studying and we lost track of time. It won't happen again," I lied.

She nodded.

"It's alright Jade as long as it helps his grades," she said smiling.

I smiled back.

"Oh trust me, it will," I chuckled.

Scott grinned at me and mouthed 'thank you'.

"Well I have to go, have a good night," I said and walked away.

**Scott POV**

I crashed on my bed exhausted. What is stopping Jade from kissing me? I'm not dating Allison anymore so I don't know why. But I can't get her out of my mind. Am I in love? I couldn't take it anymore and jumped out of my window. I followed her scent and it stopped at a hotel.

I walked inside and it looked very expensive. I walked up to the front desk.

"Uh hi, I am Jade Lupa's…. assistant and I'm wondering what room she is staying in?" I asked.

The girl giggled and looked her up on the computer. That was easy.

"Top floor," she said smiling.

"Thanks," I said and went in the elevator and pushed the top floor button. I got off when the door opened and walked up to her door. It opened quickly there was Jade in front of me.

"Hey," I said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

I walked in and faced her.

"Jade, I can't stop thinking about you. You're always in my head and I just came here to say I think I love you,"

Her jaw dropped and looked down.

"It's the full-,"

"Fuck the full moon! I'm fine and this is Scott speaking. The one that you met,"

She sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said and gently pushed me out and closed the door.

**Jade POV**

I sat down on the couch and put my head in my heads. Why is it so hard for me to show my feelings? Oh yeah, I don't want to put him in any danger since the alpha wants me dead. Also his ex's family has wanted to hunt my family since the 1800s.

This is the fifth place I'm staying in. The alpha is really good at tracking and I like living so I just move to another place. There was a knock on the door so I got up and opened it. My older sister. She let herself in and she looked like a mess.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Those damn Argents that's what happened. They found me walking in town and surrounded me. I ran but I got shot. Where do you keep the silver bullets?"

"Bathroom," I said and walked in my room.

I heard her screaming in pain. She found them.

I laid in bed and let sleep take over.

**Scott POV**

I was waiting outside for Stiles and maybe even Jade. I saw Allison and Jackson walking inside together and his arm was around her. I looked down and Stiles walked up to me then looked at them.

"Really?" he said frustrated.

I shrugged. "As long as she happy,"

"I just don't like how they did that right after you two broke up," he said.

"Let's not talk about it anymore," I said and walked to class with him.

Jade wasn't here yet but I hope she'll be here, shes the only one that can make smiled right now.

Lunch came, Stiles and I sat at a different table than Jackson, Allison, and Lydia. I looked down at my tray when Jackson was looking at me smirking but then his eyes quickly went to the entrance, so did everyone else's. People were opening chairs out and making room at their table. I looked where everyone else was looking. Jade. I smiled and she smiled back while walking to our table. She sat across from Stiles and I.

"Sorry I was late guys," she apologized.

"It's fine," Stiles and I both said.

She chuckled and turned around.

"Are you fucking serious?" she kind of shouted. "Jackson and Allison? That really irritates me that they would do that so quickly,"

"That's what I said!" Stiles shouted.

She turned around shaking her head and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

I shook my head.

Stiles stood up. "I'm going to class see you two later," he said and walked out of the cafeteria.

Jade got up. "Come on we're getting out of here," she said smiling.

I smiled back and got up. We started walking out and then she grabbed my hand. I looked at her and she grinned. I couldn't stop smiling and I felt Jackson and Allison's eyes on us. Jade turned around and blew them a kiss while walking out with me. We stopped at her car and got in. She drove to the place we always went together and we sat down looking at the water.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"A lot better, thank you Jade," I said smiling.

She shrugged. "No problem,"

I grabbed her and let her rest her head on my chest.

"This feels nice," I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah,"

"I don't see why you always push me away Jade. What can I do to make you show your feelings to me? I'm not with Allison so that can't be your excuse anymore," I said.

She sat up and looked at me.

"I'm protecting you because I care about you so much I don't want to see you get hurt. The alpha is after me and so is The Argents,"

"Why is the alpha after you?" I asked.

She pursed her lips together and sighed. "Because I'm an alpha too,"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Two Alphas

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! **

**i own nothing but Jade**

**Scott POV**

My eyes widened and I looked at her.

"Alpha?" I asked.

She nodded.

"So that means I can be in your pack?" I asked.

She stood up.

"That is exactly why I didn't want to tell you this. I don't let anyone in my pack it's too dangerous. Also my sister is the only person in my pack because she is family. Other than that no, I travel too much,"

I stood up and took her hands.

"I can come with you when I graduate,"

"Scott, this is another reason why we can't be this close. I'm no good for you, hunters are always after me and wolves will kill anyone in the way to get me especially when mating season comes," she chuckled at the last part.

"Can you at least think about it?" I asked.

"Sure,"

I hugged her.

"Thank you," I said smiling.

I let go and she was looking behind me then growled. Her eyes turned an electric blue and ran. I ran after her and then I heard a man yelp. She had some guy by the neck and was holding his gun.

"Run and I will let you live. Make sure you tell Chris to stop being a pussy and hunt me his self," she said and let his neck go.

He ran away stumbling a couple of times. Jade smirked and turned around. Her eyes were back to normal.

"I think it's time for us to go," she said and we walked back to her car and drove to my house.

**Jade POV**

I dropped Scott off and went to Derek's house but he wasn't there. I was about to leave until I heard footsteps. I got out of my car and silently walked inside the house. It was Allison. Her back was facing me and I was annoyed that she even had the guts to come in someone's house.

"Get out," I said.

She jumped and turned around. When she saw who it was she glared.

"This isn't even your house," she said.

"But I'm close to the person who lives here and he wouldn't be so happy to find out you came in his house, so leave," I said.

She walked up to me.

"You know Scott will come back, all I need to do is say the magic words. He will leave anything for me,"

My eyes quickly changed to electric blue then back to normal. She jumped when it happened.

"Don't mess with me Argent," I warned.

She walked out the door and started running. I shook my head. It felt too quiet.

I turned around and I was surrounded by hunters. I felt a sting in my back then everything went black.

**Scott POV**

I was working overtime at my job when I heard a bang on the back door. Who would be here this late and it's raining. I opened the door and my eyes widen. It was Jade and she was on the floor looking at me.

"Help," she said quietly.

I quickly picked her up and set her down the table.

"Jade hang in there," I said.

"Silver bullet…back," she said.

I rolled her over and saw the gun wound.

"Pocket," she said.

I quickly dug in her pocket and took out her wallet. I opened it and saw a silver bullet in a compartment. I took the silver bullet and gave it to her. She did her magic and then she started screaming in pain. Fear took over and I was hoping she'll be ok. She stopped screaming and lay still on the table.

"Jade?" I said.

No answer. I held her hand.

"Please wake up," I begged.

She rolled over moaning and looked at me. I smiled and kissed her on lips. She looked at me confused and quickly got off the table. She stared at me, looked away and walked out.

I stood there stunned at what just happened. Why does she always push away from me?

**Jade POV**

I ran to my hotel room and opened the door but stopped at what I saw. Everything was destroyed; I couldn't find a single thing that was in one piece. A growl escaped from my lips and I walked out of what was left of what was close to a home and went outside looking for a place to stay. I ended at Stiles house and rang the doorbell. His father answer and I put a smile on my face.

"Hello is Stiles in?" I asked.

He nodded and yelled Stiles.

He stumbled downstairs when he saw me and his dad shook his head and went back in the kitchen.

"Hey," he said.

"Can I sleep in your jeep? I have nowhere else to stay,"

"Well you can always sleep in-"

"No"

"Okay," he said quickly and unlocked the doors with his keys.

"Thanks," I said and got in the backseat and let sleep takeover

**Scott POV**

I stood outside waiting for Stiles and possibly Jade. Stiles drove up and parked his car. Jade and him came out of his jeep. Now I'm confused, Jade and Stiles? They walked up to me.

"Hey man," Stiles said.

"Hey," I said quietly looking at them two.

"No Scott we aren't," Jade said. "I had no place to go so I asked him can I sleep in his car," she explained.

I nodded, she shook her head and walked away. Stiles and I walked to class which passed by extremely quick.

We walked to lunch and sat down at a table. Jackson was looking at me, a couple of tables away, smirking. But his head quickly turned to entrance when Jade walked in and he started checking her out. I growled.

"Dude, don't let him get to you," Stiles said.

"I can take her away too, before you can even touch her," Jackson said.

I looked at him and he was grinning at me. I glared and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and it was Jade.

"Calm down," she said. I breathed out slowly.

She sat down next to and started eating.

"She'll just be ready to come to me. She wants me not you," he said.

Jade stopped eating and stared at Jackson. She looked at me, grabbed my face and crushed her lips to mine. I felt everyone's eyes on us but I didn't care. She pulled away smiling and bit in her apple like nothing happened. Allison was looking at her glaring but Jade didn't notice.

When she was finished she got up.

"I'll see you later," she said and walked to the entrance, Allison got up at the same time and pushed her.

Everyone was waiting for Jade to respond instead she just stood still facing the entrance. Allison was about to swing but Jade quickly grabbed her wrist and turned around. Blue were slowly becoming brighter in her eyes. I stood up and ran to her. I made her let go of Allison, lifted her up and ran to the locker room. I set her down on the bench and she was breathing hard. I kneeled down and held her hand.

Her head jolted up, face back to normal. Helping her up keeping her hand in mine until she pulled hers away.

"This is exactly what I mean," she said.

"What?" I asked confused about her statement.

"I'm too dangerous. I could've killed her in front of everyone in a quick second! None of this would be happening if you just stayed with her,"

My shoulders hunched down and my heart started hurting.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No, I'm sorry," she said and walked out of the locker room leaving me there so confused about everything.

**Jade POV**

I needed to leave this school as soon as possible. Grabbing my things from my locker I ran out of the front door into the woods without stopping. Someone tackled me to the ground knocking the air out of me. Groaning in pain I looked up and saw a pair of red eyes staring me down. He turned back in human form.

I gasped at what was in front of me.

"Peter Hale?"

He chuckled.

"Nice to see you again Jade," he smiled mischievously.

He grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me up. His hand trialed across my jawline.

"Didn't change a bit," he murmured. "Leave before I kill you myself,"

Then he disappeared leaving me in the middle of the wood angry.

He killed my mother. So I'm going to kill him.

**REVIEWWWWW!**


	7. Peter Hale

**Im so sorry its been a long time! I'm working on a sequel for this story and brainstorming is hard but its going to be good!**

**I dont own nothing but Jade**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade POV<strong>

Trying so hard to keep up with Derek, my mind was on how I should tell him his own uncle is the alpha. The one that almost killed him. I looked around to see where we were. All that was in my sight were lockers and doors.

"Why the hell are we in school late at night," I whispered.

He put his hand up and halted, making me stop too. We heard Mr. Harris pleading to someone that had an extremely deep voice. The scent gave it away. The alpha. I jumped at the sound of a piece of furniture shattering. Derek charged in and yelled get down.

I ran in and looked around. Nowhere to be found. The room was lit up by lights outside and someone was talk on a speaker. The cops.

"Holy shit Derek, they found you!" I yelled as we started running.

"Go the opposite way and find my car,"

I nodded and went left as he went right. Running abnormally fast, his black Camaro came in sight sitting on the side of the road. Opening the passenger door there was Stiles and Scott.

"Hey guys," I said as I climbed over Stiles to backseat.

"Watch it Jade you almost stepped in the wrong area!" Stiles shouted.

"Oops" I shrugged.

Scott laughed and looked at me. I smiled and he smiled back. I looked down as heat rushed to my cheeks. A walkie talkie went off in Stiles hand.

"_Fugitive is on the run_," it spoke.

"Go!" Stiles told Scott.

Scott drove off. In the rear-view mirror a truck came in sight.

"Is that Kate?" I asked.

"Yeah," Stiles said.

I laughed. "Such a dumbass,". Looking back, the truck was slowly getting closer.

"Faster Scott"

He pushed down on the pedal more but it wasn't enough.

"Faster," Stiles said.

"If I go any faster I'm going to kill us,"

"If you don't go any faster they are going to kill us," Stiles said.

He got a point there. Scott sighed and went faster. I looked back and she was gone.

"She's not behind us,"

"_Fugitive is running on foot," _

"Hurry and find Derek!" I shouted.

"Calm down Jade, we'll find him,"

The car stopped and Stiles opened the door then climbed in the back with me. Derek jumped in and Scott drove off.

"I had him!" Derek exclaimed.

"The alpha?" Scott asked.

"Yeah but the damn cops got in the way,"

Stiles leaned forward.

"You know they're just doing their job,"

I rolled my eyes and yanked him back by his hood. But he leaned forward again.

"Yeah since someone made me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!"

"I made a mistake! Can we please get over that?"

"How did you even find him?" Stiles asked.

Derek didn't answer.

"Can't you trust both of us?"

Derek looked at Stiles like he was crazy.

"Or one of us. I'll be back here,"

"Before was sister was killed she was close into finding something. First dealing with Harris,"

Stiles jolted forward.

"Our chemistry teacher?"

I looked out the window, listening to all of this. Why was it so hard to tell Derek?

"Yeah also this picture has something to deal with it,"

I peeked at the image.

"That seems familiar," I murmured.

Scott sighed.

"Yeah I know. I've seen that before. Its Allison's,"

I sneered at her name.

"Well you need to talk to her so you can get that necklace,"

I looked out the window again.

"Ok I will,"

We arrived at Derek's house and I quickly got out. Him persuading Allison for a necklace? Great.

"Hey Jade wait up!" Scott shouted.

I didn't even notice I was walking. I stopped until he caught up.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, but I can't stay away from you Jade,"

We stopped and our eyes locked.

"I can't just stop talking to you and convince myself nothing happened between us,"

He walked closer to me and brushed his lips against mine. I couldn't take it anymore. Acting like I didn't have feelings for this guy was tiring so I crushed my lips against his. I ran my fingers through his hair while we were fighting for dominance. We pulled away for air and smiled at each other.

"I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow" I said and walked away to the motel I was staying in. Until they find me.

* * *

><p>I walked in lunch ignoring the stares and sat across from Stiles and Scott.<p>

"Just steal the damn necklace," Stiles said to Scott.

"Your plan didn't go so good?" I asked.

Scott shook his head.

"What was it anyway?" I asked.

"It was nothing, just me being stupid,"

I nodded, letting the subject go.

"Well Stiles has a point, just steal it." I said and got up to go to my next class when I bumped into a curly haired guy in the hallway.

"Oh I'm so s-sorry," he stuttered holding his hands up and rushing quickly past me.

I shrugged and continued to class.

**The Next Day**

After practice I got up and walked to the locker room waiting for Scott to be done. After everyone exited, I entered and smiled when I saw him. He embraced me and kissed me softly.

"You did well with controlling yourself out there,"

He grinned. "Because of you,"

I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh well isn't that sweet," A deep voice behind me spoke.

I quickly pulled out of Scott's arms and turned around. It was Derek. And his uncle. I growled.

"Jade, calm down, he isn't evil,"

"You're on his side!" I exclaimed.

He ignored me and started talking to Scott. I shook my head. I couldn't believe this was happening. I left the locker room and Peter smirked at me when I walked by him.

Later on in the day I visited Scott's house. Before I could ring the door bell, he answered while a smile.

"Hey!" he said.

"Excited much?"

He shrugged.

"I'll be right back, just wait on the couch,"

Wait on the couch? I sat down confused. I breathed in and smelled the Alpha. I snarled and the door bell rang. Scott ran to the door but stopped.

"Scott get the door!" His mom yelled from upstairs.

I got up and stood by him as he opened the door. Peter Hale.

"What do you want?" Scott said

"Scott, be polite. This is Peter my date," Melissa said from behind us.

"Date?" Scott and I said at the same time.

She smiled and moved Scott out of the way so she can get close to Peter.

"Yes guys I do date," she said laughing.

I forced a smile on my face while Scott still didn't look happy. They left and Scott ran upstairs. I followed him and stopped when I saw Allison sitting on his bed. That's why he wanted me to stay downstairs.

"What is she doing here?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I- she wanted to talk," Scott explained. He turned to her. "Can you wait for a couple of minutes, I'll be right back,"

She nodded and glared at me. I walked downstairs with Scott.

"Why does he want my mom?"

"He wanted to change her so you can join the pack. So come on, we have to follow them,"

Scott called Stiles told him our plan. We were going to travel on foot while he follows them with his car. Scott and I ran first after his car but stopped when it pulled over. We kept our distance and waited for Stiles. I saw Peter's eyes turn and it was up to Stiles now. Stiles' jeep bumped into Peter's car and I sighed in relief.

Melissa was yelling at Stiles while Peter looked at where we were hiding.

"Nice one Scott and Jade,"

I grinned and so did Scott.

"You know I'm impressed, but not all teenagers are smart these days. Like the one on the lacrosse team, Jackson. He know all about us-"

Before he can finish I started running to Derek's house. Scott followed after me. When we arrived we quietly entered and listened to Derek telling Jackson the truth about how no one really cares what he has.

"- And no one cares that you are the captain of the lacrosse team!"

Scott walked to the top of the stairs. "Excuse me. Co-captain,"

He jumped down in front of Derek blocking Jackson.

"Move"

"No"

I heard guns loading outside. I ran to them.

"Hide!" I shouted as the hunters started shooting.

Scott got shot.

"Scott!" I yelled and Derek pushed him and me out of the way.

"Go!" Derek shouted.

I grabbed his arm as tears started flowing from my eyes.

"Derek no! I'm not leaving you behind again, I promised!"

He looked into my eyes. "And I promised I'll always protect you"

He pushed me away.

"Go, now!"

I carried Scott to the vet while crying. I don't want lose no one else. I arrived and set him on the table while his boss did the work. I sat on the counter waiting. He tossed me a tissue.

"Glad to see you again," he said.

"You too," I said while wiping my tears.

"Go rest, he won't be awake until the morning."

"Alright," I said as I lay on the counter and closed my eyes.

I heard him chuckled but I ignored him and let sleep take over.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I woke up the same time Scott did. I jumped off the counter and hugged him.

"I'm so happy you're okay, I was so worried,"

He smiled and rest his forehead against mine.

"No need to worry now,"

I breathed in and smelled Peter. Scott and I crouched in a corner as Dr. Deaton handled Peter.

"I have other people that will help me get what I want Scott. Innocent, much more vulnerable"

Scott's eyes widen. "Allison!" he ran to his house.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the back. I'm so confused on where we are at when he still cares so much about her. I ended up at Stiles house after walking for hours. I knocked on the door and he quickly answered.

"Jade?"

"That's me," I said as I walked in.

"Is everything alright? Scott and you got in a fight? Cold shoulder? Allison?"

"The last one. I think he is still in love with her,"

He looked around thinking of something to say.

"I don't know. He talks about you more but when she need help he makes sure he is there, so I have no idea,"

I nodded and walked out.

"Wait Jade,"

I stopped and turned around.

"Have you seen Derek?"

I forgot all about him.

"No," I said and ran outside to find him.

I looked everywhere for him and he is nowhere to be found. Even his scent is gone. Where the hell is he?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	8. The Only One

**Hey! This is the conclusion to this story! Sadface! But there will be a sequel and trust me, its going to be good!**

**I dont own anything but Jade**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade POV<strong>

I closed my locker and Scott was leaning against the lockers smiling at me. I smiled.

"Yes Mr. McCall?" I asked.

"I got Jackson to ask Allison,"

"So he is her 'babysitter'?"

"Yeah basically, but I'm sure the Alpha has something up his sleeve so we have to go to the formal, y-you know as t-t-the two of us,"

"Are you asking me to the formal?" I asked grinning.

He nodded. I couldn't say no to those adorable brown eyes.

"I would love to,"

He beamed.

"Great! That awesome!"

I laughed and we walked out of the school together and we met up with Stiles.

"Did you ask her?" Stiles asked.

"He did, with a lot of stuttering," I said smiling.

I kissed him goodbye and drove to a small dress shop in town.

"Hello, how can I help?" the cashier asked.

"Um I need a beautiful dress," I said.

She stared at my figure and went in the back. She came out with a beautiful red gown.

"I already know this is going to fit you perfectly," she said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much," I said and hugged her.

I paid her and went to the hotel I checked in yesterday to get ready.

**Scott POV**

I straightened up my tie in the mirror. I was going to meet Jade at school and I'm so nervous. My mom knocked on the opened door and sat down on the bed.

"We need to talk,"

"Oh, come on mom" I whined.

"Sit,"

I obeyed and sat down next to her.

"Okay Scott, Jade or Allison?"

"What?"

"Jade or Allison, Scott. You can't have both,"

"I know that, and it's Jade,"

She sighed. "Tell her how you feel, I see the way she looks when you still talk about how you care for Allison and you do things for Allison and I can tell it's making her feel that you care about Allison more. And you have to change that,"

She was right. "Thanks mom,"

She smiled. "No problem, no girl should be waiting for her date,"

I walked in the gym and looked around. Jade wasn't here yet so I sat on the bleachers and waited. After a couple of minutes the doors opened and there stood Jade. My jaw dropped, she looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was down slightly wavy and she was wearing a red gown that hugged every curve perfectly. I rushed down the bleachers to her. **(Her dress is on my profile :])**

She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Scott, you look pretty handsome,"

"You look….wow,"

She blushed and grabbed my hand and led me to the floor.

"Jade there is something I need to say,"

"Go ahead,"

"McCall!" someone shouted.

I turned around and there was his coach.

"I see you McCall!" he yelled.

"Oh shit, um," he grabbed my waist and nudged me to a guy.

"Dance with my date," he said as he ran.

I laughed and looked at the guy. It was the one I bumped into before. He looked extremely nervous.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," I said and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"T-t-that's a good thing," he said quickly.

I grinned at his nervousness. Scott came back.

"Thanks" he said and grabbed me close to his body. We swayed side to side, staring into each other's eyes , enjoying the moment.

"I love you Jade,"

"I love you too Scott,"

"You mean a lot to me, I care about you so much, you're all I think about and I love making you smile and laugh and I just love you so much,"

I was speechless; I couldn't believe this actually happening. I leaned in for a kiss but someone tapped my shoulder. I huffed and turned around to see Allison. I held in a snarl.

"What?"

She looked past me to Scott. She was hesitant making it look like she was innocent.

"Um, Scott we haven't talked yet, remember you left and never came back,"

He sighed and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"It's fine, just as long as you come back," I said and he kissed me.

"Of course"

He walked off with Allison outside. I looked around finding someone that I knew, no one. God, am I that anti-social to others. I breathed in and my eyes widen at the scent. Peter was near. I lifted up my dress and ran outside to the field. I stopped when I saw Peter bite Lydia and Stiles was running after her. I had to help but I heard commotion going on in the parking lot. What the hell is happening?

"Hurt Stiles and I'll slit your throat," I muttered to Peter. He stared at me with his piercing eyes.

I ran to the parking lot and stopped when I saw Scott. There were two cars closing him in.

"No! Scott look out!" I screamed as the cars accelerated wanting to kill him. He jumped up before they can even touch him. He lifted his head and he was in wolf form. Oh shit. He ran into the woods and I ran after him, ripping my dress so I won't trip on it. He was about to collapse but I caught him before he hit the ground.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "They know about me now, they're going to come after us, we have to find Derek,"

"There is only one solution; you have to howl it's a pack thing,"

"Why can't you?"

"I'm not in his pack; my howl will trigger the wrong people,"

"The wrong peop-"

"Just howl,"

He huffed and walked up to a cliff that out looked the town. He breathed in a gust of air and howled. Not bad but no answer. He walked off the cliff to me, his shoulders hunched.

"I tried,"

"It's ok Sc-"

I was interrupted by a howl in return. I smiled.

"That's Derek, come on we have to follow it,"

We took off running taking where the howl came from. After minutes of running we ended up at his own house.

"He is in his house?" Scott asked surprised.

"No, he's under it. Kate must've caught him the night they ambushed us,"

I grabbed a pair of jeans from upstairs to put on; I couldn't run in a short dress all night. We went underground where he was trapped at. I saw a door and opened it. There was Derek chained up but he broke out of one and knocked the hunter out.

"Derek!" I exclaimed and ran up to hug him.

"Hey, help me get out of this chain,"

"Wait," Scott said.

I stopped myself and looked at him.

"What?"

"Tell me how to stop Peter,"

"Are you serious?" Derek asked

"He is going after Allison and her family, he's going to kill them,"

I rolled my eyes.

"You can't!"

"Scott, we don't know when Kate is coming so can we please just let him go," I said.

"Not until he promises he'll help me,"

"Ugh!" I said and stomped my foot.

"Do you really think I'm going to risk my life for your ex?! For some stupid crush you had that I don't care about?! You're 16!,"

"Your right, but I know something you don't, remember this," Scott held up a printed article of the deer Peter clawed his symbol in.

"Remember your sister came back when she saw this and someone asked for a copy of this picture? It was Peter's nurse. They brought her back so they can kill her and he can become alpha," Scott explained.

"Scott is right," I said.

"Look if you say yes-"

He stopped when we heard chains break. We turned around and Derek broke himself out.

"I'll help you," he said.

Making our way out of the underground dungeon Derek stopped us.

"Wait, this doesn't feel right,"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't you think it was too-"

"Don't say it was too easy! Do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from The Argents wasn't easy!" Scott said.

Derek nodded. "You're right,"

"Thank you," Scott said and wiped the invisible sweat off his forehead.

All of a sudden a bow hit Derek's shoulder. I automatically went into defense mode to see where it came from. Allison and Kate. Kate was telling her where to shoot. When she shot the next one I grabbed it before it can hit Derek. But the next one blurred my vision.

"I'm going to kill them!" I shouted as I tried to see again.

Derek grabbed us to get us away from them but he fell down. I repeatedly blinked to get my vision back. I laid on the floor, completely blind.

"Allison I was going to tell you, I was trying to-"

"Protect me,"

"Yes,"

"I don't believe you,"

Of course because you're a fucking bitch. I stayed quiet because my mouth always gets me in more trouble.

"Thank god now shoot him," Kate said.

"No!" I shouted trying to see where she was at.

"I thought we were going to catch them?" Allison asked.

"Yeah we did that, now we kill them,"

I jumped as a gun fired.

"Kate, I know what you did," a deep voice said. Chris Argent? Where the hell is he? Blurry vision sucks.

"I did what I was told,"

"You weren't told to kill innocent people. There were children in that house! Ones that were human. Look at you, your holding a gun to a 16 year old boy, we have no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code. Put the gun down,"

A gun was fired and my vision started to come back.

"Before I put you down,"

My vision came back and my head turned to the front door that was slowly opening. I quickly got up and stepped back, claws extending.

"Allison get back," Chris said.

I felt my fangs come out.

"What is it?" she asked.

My eyes started to glow ice blue.

"The alpha," Scott said.

He moved quickly and quietly, knocking down Scott and Kate, but I jumped up and held on to a branch before he can even touch me. He dragged Kate in the house and Allison ran after her. I let go of the branch and sneaked into one of the windows, with Derek quietly so we can catch him unexpectedly. I peeked to see what was happening, I held in a gasp when he slit Kate's throat. We walked out surrounding him with Scott. A complete battle started and he was actually a challenge. It was hard to catch up with who was getting thrown or hit.

It ended when Scott and I was thrown out the window by him. I collected myself and got up ready to attack again. Headlights shined and Stiles and Jackson came out of the car with Molotov cocktails. Stiles threw one but Peter caught it. I tossed Allison her bow and arrow.

"Shoot!" I commanded.

She obeyed and it went off, setting his whole arm on fire. Jackson threw the other one and now his whole body was getting burned, again. I kicked him away when he tried to come towards us and watched him burn as he fell down to the ground.

I kneeled down in front of Scott. He turned his face away, afraid to show his face. I smiled at his adorableness. I gently grabbed his face and crushed my lips to his. We pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you too," I said smiling. He smiled back and looked at Derek. He was standing over Peter's burned body.

"Wait! If you kill him what now! You said killing the person who gave the bite is the cure!"

Derek slit Peter's throat and turned to us, eyes glowing red. Oh great. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm the alpha now," he said with a smirk on his face. I shook my head.

Stiles walked up to us.

"Can we go see Lydia?" he asked, his eyes full of worry.

"Of course," I said and we headed to the hospital in Jackson's car. He won't mind.

We walked in her room and Scott revealed her wound.

"Is it healed yet?" Stiles asked.

"Not at all," I said.

He looked at it.

"What the hell is she?" he asked.

* * *

><p>I laid on Scott's chest looking out the window at the moon.<p>

"So what does this makes us?" I asked.

He chuckled and nuzzled his nose in my hair.

"You're mine Jade. All mine,"

I giggled and turned to look at him. "Finally,"

He laughed and brought me in a passionate kiss. A lot of problems are still going on. But right now he is the only one on my mind this night.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEEE! <strong>


	9. Author's Note!

**A/N- I am writing the sequel but because of the**

** director adding in this adorable young man named Issac, I'm stuck! **

**Should I keep it as a Scott/OC or! An Issac/ OC, it is up to you all! **

**So please please please please please! REVIEW **

**and tell me your opinion! **

**After a couple of reviews are in I will add another A/N **

**telling you all who is going to get some love from Jade!**


	10. AN: My decision!

**Hey guys! **

**Okay, so after these review I decided to keep as a Scott/oc **

**there is going to be a lot of surprises **

**and twists so get ready! **

**The first chapter would be up in about a week :]**


End file.
